


Laundry Day

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “I know I’m in my boxers, but why are your clothes covered in blood?”





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Jace/Simon - I might be in my boxers at the laundromat doing my clothes, but dude your laundry has blood all over it- what the fuck?

Simon was exhausted. They had finally made it back to New York after weeks of touring and when he tried to do laundry because he had a few interviews scheduled in the afternoon, he learned the washer and dryer were not working. So he packed his clothes up and made his way the laundromat down the street and threw everything in to be washed, including everything he wore except his boxers and socks. 

Good thing it was early morning and there was no one else there besides the attendant who didn’t even bat an eye when he pulled his pants off. 

He had just began to doze off when the door to the laundromat opened. He blinked his eyes opened to see a blond man walking over to one of the machines and throw a bunch of clothes covered in blood in. Simon’s mouth fell open in shock. 

The man turned around and paused when he saw Simon staring at him. “What?”

“I know I’m in my boxers, but why are your clothes covered in blood?” Simon asked. “You’re not covering up a crime are you?”

The man just laughed and shook his head as he leaned against one of the tables. “No. I’m actually a cop.”

“And you wore your street clothes?”

“I was off duty when I came across a shooting,” He replied. “Couldn’t stand by and do nothing.” He sighed and looked out the windows towards the darkened streets. “At least no one died.” He was silent for a moment before looking back at Simon. “So, what’s with the lack of clothing?”

“Just came back from touring and the washer wasn’t working at home. I also don’t have a lot of clothes. Never saw the point.” Simone stood up and walked over to the man, holding his hand out. “I’m Simon.”

“Jace,” the man replied, shaking his hand. “So, Simon, once our clothes are washed, would you like to grab some breakfast with me?”

Simon smiled. “I think I would like that.”


End file.
